Campfire Stories
by ArcheryGirlAlisha
Summary: The team goes on a campfire trip. They tell ghost stories. But what if one of the stories just happen to be true. Rated T because some stories might be too scary for the little ones. :)
1. Let's go camping!

**Hello fanfictioners, this is meh first YJ fic. so please tell me if it's good.  
Here we go:**

* * *

**Chapter One: "Let's go camping!"**

Mount Justice

Oct. 29, 2011-7:30pm

The Team were unpacking the groceries while Robin and Aqualad were sparring when Kid Flash just zoomed in. "Hey Guys!" He said in his usual cheery tone. "What'cha doing?" He asked while drinking down a can of Coke. "What does it look like we're doing?" Artemis said really annoyed. "Someone's in a bad mood."KF teased. "Do we intend on doing any team bonding activities after this?" Aqualad said already sitting on the bench after his match with Robin. "I know, let's go camping!" Robin said getting his duffle bag. "Don't we need permission from Batman before we go camping?" Miss Martian asked. As if right on cue, the Dark Knight just happened to walk in. The Team all looked at each other. "Artemis, why don't you tell him." KF said. "No way! You tell him." Artemis shot back. "Robin?"KF looked at the boy wonder and soon all of the team was looking at him. "Fine, I'll tell him." Robin said groaning.

"Tell me what?" Batman said in his gruff voice. "Batman, can we…um…" Robin tried to say. "What is it, Robin" Batman was losing his patience. "Can we go camping tomorrow?" Robin looked up at the Dark Knight. Batman looked at him and he knew that beneath Robin's mask were big blue puppy dog eyes.

"You can go." Batman said. They all did their happy dances. "...On one condition." Batman continued and everyone stopped dancing. "What is it?" Robin asked. "You have to make sure everyone's safe and uninjured when you come back." Batman answered. "I will make sure of it."Aqualad assured. "And Superman and I will go with you to make sure you are safe on your camp site." Batman continued again.

"But Batman!" Robin yelled "Or you could just stay here instead of camp outside." Batman said. "Fine." The Boy Wonder said.

"LET'S GO!" KF yelled. "Dude, we didn't even pack yet." Robin pointed out.

" Oh right." KF raced to his room packing up his things.

After 10 minutes of packing…

"We're ready!" They all yelled. "Let's go then" Superman said entering the bio-ship.

They all followed him going to their respective seats.

"This'll be fun." Robin whispered to himself giving one of his 'I'm planning something' grins.

* * *

**Did'ya like it?**

**Hope you did. Please Review. Tell me if it's go or bad or evil or nice. If you do, I might give you a virtual cookie. (::)**


	2. Preparations

**What's the happs? Sorry I couldn't update that much but I'll try next time. That is all I have to say.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Preparations**

_Somewhere in the forest_

_Oct 29, 2012 – 9:50pm_

They reached the campsite and as soon as the door of the bio-ship opened the whole team ran out to prepare the campsite.

"I'll get the firewood!" someone yelled. "I'll set up the tent!" the other yelled. "Just be careful." Batman said which made everyone freeze. "What?" they all said. "What do you mean?" Bats said. "You're doing the 'Daddy Bats' thing." Robin pointed out. "Pranked YOU!" Superman said. "What?" They all froze again. "It's one day 'till devil's night so I thought I'd prank you." Superman said and everyone continued with what they were doing.

"Where's Robin?" KF asked.

"Probably got some firewood." Artemis answered. Batman and Superman were gone and no, they did not take the bio-ship with them Superman just carried Batman. HAHA, like that would ever happen.

_Somewhere deeper in forest_

"You sure about this Rob?" Batgirl said on the other end of the communicator.

"Yep." He answered putting the trees in place.

"This'll be a blast." He grinned creepily.

* * *

**I know it's short but I'll try to make it up to you somehow. I know I'll post the next chapter sooner.**


	3. Preparations Prt 2

**Hey Guys, I know this chapter is super-short but I just wanna make up for not being able to update that much. Okay? So here's le chapter:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Preparations Prt. 2**

_**Somewhere deep in the forest**_

_**Oct. 29, 2012- 10:50pm**_

"It's getting late where could Robin be?" KF asked. "What if he got lost or something while looking for the firewood? We have to look for him!" He continued. "Hold up Kid Flash, Listen." Aqualad said before KF could run. They were quiet for a few seconds then they heard rustling, thinking it could be an enemy or a wild animal, they all got into their fighting stances when it turned out to be Robin. "Rob, Where were you? We were getting worried" Megan said in a motherly tone. "I was just out looking for um… firewood!" Robin tried to find an excuse.

"Anyway it's getting late we should sleep now." Aqualad said. "I guess." Robin agreed.

**_12:30am_**

Everyone was asleep except Robin, He snuck out of bed and went deeper in the forest to meet up with Batgirl. Everything was going according to his plan. "So what your saying is we try to scare them with their own story." Batgirl said. "Yeah, that's the point. I guess." Robin answered. "But how?" Babs asked. "I'll get one of them to tell the story I already told them. And after that we scare them." Robin explained "Okay, sounds simple enough."Babs said putting a hologram device thingy on on of the trees near the campsite. "And you're sure this'll work?" Babs asked a bit unsure. "Yup." He answered popping the 'p'.

* * *

**It's very short but please review, tell me your thought and feelings about this story and you shall receive a virtual cake. :)**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys! I know you were expecting an actual chapter but I'm sorry I've been so busy that I didn't have enough time to write but I'll promise I'll try to update at least once a week. To avoid a riot I posted to actual chapters this week, Preparations and Preparations Prt. 2. I'll try to get some help from my twin sister if she can help but I'm sure I'll at least post one chapter every week.**  
**I'll be able to post them on:**

**Thursday, Friday and Saturday for the Americans**

**And Friday, Saturday, Sunday for the Asians**

**If you guys are wondering why there's a time difference, it's because I live in Asia and here we're one day advanced than America.**

**Till the next chapter,**  
_**Adieu mes chers lecteurs **_


	5. This chapter has been deleted

Sorry, Chapter 4 has been deleted. For more information please contact ArcheryGirlAlisha.

Please go to the nextchapter instead of wasting your time staring at this page. (and I know your staring)


	6. Haven't you heard?

Haven't you heard I'm not continuing the story.

If your want further explanation go to the next page.


	7. Oops!

Oops! Did I mean this page.

I meant the next one.

Really just click on 'Next'.


	8. Wait

Wait...I forgot my explanation. It might take a while for me to remember. Maybe a few days. Or weeks. Or months. Or years.

The only thing that'll help is if you give me chocolate.

Really.

It'll help.

Trust me.


	9. FINE THEN!

Really? No one's giving me chocolate.

Fine then. I won't tell you my explanation. I won't even try to remember it 'cause no one cares.

_**Hmph!**_


	10. My Apologies

**Chapter 4: The Chapter or Apologies and Explanations**

The title says it all. Guys, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time. You know what with school and all, No time to update or write. I'll make it up to you somehow. And sorry for all the annoying chapters, I forgot to tell you that I let someone else use my account for a while and well… Let's just say she's an annoyance. I'm not discontinuing this story that was just her idea of funny. Anyway, I need your help, you see, I don't know what ghost stories to write. That's where you guys come in. All you have to do is send me ghost stories or your ideas of what could happen next in this story. PM me or review this story, please tell me your idea of what could happen next and I'll consider it (if I like it). I won't be writing much since there's been a problem with our WI-FI. Again, I'm so sorry for making you wait. I hope you guys can wait a little longer.

_**Au Revoir!***_

_*I'm learning french._


	11. New Girl?

**Hey Guys! How are my ever patient readers doing? I know I haven't updated at all, but please you have to understand me. I'm a busy girl. What, with school and all. Oh, and before I forget, I'm sorry. I said that because I put an OC here and your probably gonna hate her so yeah. Let's just try her out. I hate Chalant and she makes Chalant go "bye, bye!" **

**Disclaimers: I don't own YJ and frankly, CN doesn't own them too.**

* * *

Oct. 30, 2012- 9:00 A.M

Somewhere in the forest

Everyone was awake already. Miss M was barbequing hotdogs, Kaldur'ahm was swimming in a river near their campsite, Conner was fetching Miss M some firewood and KF and Artemis were arguing about some stupid thing, as usual. "Iron Man's better. There's no way Black Widow's gonna beat him in a fight." KF argued. "For the last time, Iron Man is a selfish, arrogant jerk and Black Widow would beat him up any day!" Artemis yelled. She was sick of arguing with the speedster. "Wally, Artemis. Please be quiet. Robin's still asleep." Miss M said. They both shut up. "He's still asleep?"A dripping Kaldur asked. "Yup." Wally answered. "Does bird boy always sleep this long?" Artemis complained. "Give him a break. I bet he always has to sleep late and wake up early because of working with the Bat." Zatanna defended. "I guess…" Artemis looked a bit guilty. "Shh…" Aqualad put his finger to his lips motioning for all of them to be quiet. There was rustling. They all went to battle stance, except Robin who just muttered something like 'No, not now you stupid gummy bears. Alisha and I are doing something.' "Aww, even in his sleep, he thinks of me." A girl appeared. She was wearing a white shirt with an infinity sign and the word 'love' inside lines. She also wore shorts and black boots that reached her ankles. On her neck was a hair bow necklace with blue and yellow gems on it. She had baby blue eyes, similar to Robin's. Her hair was as black as night and her skin was as white as snow. Her cheeks were rosy red, but it didn't seem like she was blushing. "And you are?" KF asked the girl. "I'm Alisha Forest" She said, thinking it would explain everything. She walked up to where Robin was sleeping. "Hold it, girl. If you think of even putting a hand on his hair, I'll tear you to pieces." Zatanna said, sounding a tad bit too over protective. "Okay then, I wasn't planning to touch him." Alisha pulled out a small bull horn from her bag. "AHHHHH! MONKEYS! MONKEYS, EVERYWHERE! ROBIN, HELP!" She yelled through the bull horn causing Superboy to cover his hypersensitive ears. Robin stirred. "Oh, come on. What does it take for you to wake up? Actual monkeys attacking me?" She said to herself. She had an idea. "You know what? I should post to my friends about you guys being here. They'd go nuts and spread the news." Alisha said. "You wouldn't" Zatanna dared. "Yes I would. It's as easy as pressing a button on my phone." Alisha answered. "Don't you-" Zatanna was cut off by Alisha. "There. Now, the whole internet will see where you are." She said. "You little brat! You came all the way up here just to post that? Why I oughta…" Artemis was stopped by Aqualad. "Artemis, She's a civilian. She has no defense against your weapons. Don't attack her." Kaldur warned. "Yeah, but maybe she can defend herself from my kicks." Artemis slipped out of Kaldur's grasp and was about to hit Alisha straight in the stomach with a kick when suddenly, a pair of birdirangs hit the sides of her shirt and pinned her against the nearest tree. "No one harms Alisha." A fully awakened Robin said in a very Batman-like tone. "Easy, Boy wonder. I'm not hurt. No need harming one of your team mates." Alisha put a hand on Robin's shoulder to stop him. He relaxed. His team mates though, were shocked by what had just happened that they didn't dare move, except Kid Flash. "Dude, you almost impaled Artemis with those birdirangs!" He yelled at the boy wonder. "Well, she would've sent Alisha bleeding on the ground if I didn't stop her!" The Boy Wonder countered. Artemis recovered from shock and took out the birdirangs from her shirt, landing on the ground with a 'THUD!' She dusted herself off and walked up to the bird boy. "Look, Mister. Your friend over there just posted our location and is about to ruin our little camping trip. I was just going to make her pay the price." Artemis said, ever so calmly. "Al, did you really do that?"He was looking at the ground. "Actually, no. I only told her that because I knew she'd hit me if I said that and, you would wake up to protect me like you always do." Alisha looked at him with her baby blue eyes, as if everything she had just said was very innocent. "You could have just yelled about monkeys attacking you." He said, exasperated. "I tried. You just stirred." Alisha said. "So besides camp, what are you really doing here?" She asked them. "What do you mean? We're here to have fun." Miss M answered. "Yeah, yeah. You're here to have fun on October 30. Of course, why didn't I think of that." Alisha told her sarcastically complete with eye roll. "Why? What's wrong with camping on the 30th of October?" Zatanna asked her. "Ooohh" Her eyes widened. It dawned on her. "Oh. Ah, I see. Anyway, when are you guys gonna do the spooky campfire thing?" She asked facing Robin. "Um…What spooky campfire thing?" Robin asked her, pointing his head to the right for some weird reason. " Oh, nevermind." Alisha said. "Um…Anyways, Can I stay for the campfire?" She asked them.

* * *

**You guys will decide. I shall make a poll whether or not she shall stay. Most votes win and please help me improve future chapters. If you hate her, please tell me what you particulary hate about her.** R&R!

_Addio, miei compagni di lettori*  
_

**_~ArcheryGirlAlisha_**

*I'm taking Italian classes. **:)**


End file.
